Keith (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Keith.png|Official stats. Keith casual.png|Keith's casual outfit. Keith_BoM_Render.png|Keith's Blade of Marmora outfit/armor Happy Valentine's Day - cards (twitter 2.7.2017).jpg GBKeith.png|Guidebook pages. |-|Season 1= 34. Masked Keith.png|Keith thinks he's a ninja. 34a. Masked Keith puts up his dukes.png|A hero about to viciously beat up several doctors. A true role model. Keith Came to Save.png|And now for my close-up! Keith.png|Shock at finding just who has returned to Earth. 41. Is that a cliff.png|Drives off a cliff. Complains about Lance's driving later. Makes sense! capture-20161015-102430.png capture-20161015-102548.png 43. Keith's shack.png|Hobotown. Population: Keith. 44. Good to have you back.png|Bro...you okay? Shiro and keith.png|Bro...I don't know... capture-20161015-102629.png 47. Shiro and Keith after rescue.png|....bruh Keith5.png|How dare YOU forget our bonding moment, too. capture-20161015-102853.png 49. What Keith's been working on.png|What have you been working on? 51. Keith's project 3.png Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Hunk on Keith's House.png 54. Keith compares Fraunhofer line to rocks.png|Combine one Fraunhofer line with previous research, and... Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg|The Group together in their casual clothes. Capture-20161015-103309.png 64. Blue Lion chooses Lance.png Team Voltron in Blue Lion.png|First time in the Lion. Team Voltron (V.L.D.).png|Lance is at the wheel Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk.png|What could go wrong? Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png|Keith struggling to stay calm while enduring Lance's crazed piloting. Team Voltron in Space.jpg Team Voltron in Another Planet.png Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Keith in Arus.jpg capture-20161015-111702.png Shiro, Keith and Lance.jpg Lance and Keith bicker.png|Keith and Lance quarrel with each other. Keith, Lance and the Red Lion's Hologram.png|Keith is pleased with his Lion partner. It makes Lance jealous and he enjoys rubbing it in like salt in a wound. capture-20161015-112212.png Team Voltron Will Dress Uniforms.png|Everyone strip down and suit up! 171. Team suits up first time.png 73. Keith's bayard - sword.png|Keith's Bayard manifests as a sword. 73. Keith's bayard sword plus arm shield.png|Keith's Bayard sword plus the arm shield built into his armor. 165. Keith Lance butting heads while Pidge Hunk glare.png|Everyone butt heads now! 193. Keith pilots Red for the first time.png|"Good kitty." 221j. Lance and Keith at end of first Voltron battle.png Team Voltron - LD.png ^4BE140374EB1776DE7063283907C9B5B010B49BCF16176ADF7^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg|When you're too emo for everyone else but your clothes. Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 10. Keith zip line to Red Lion.png|Is this really the most effective way to get to your lion? 17. Keith traveling to his lion.png|Apparently yes. Keith's Thought.png|Keith trying to remember what peace and quiet felt like. 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png 54. Shiro and Keith are so done with this.png 57. Keith defends a paralyzed Shiro.png|Defending a paralyzed Shiro. 65. Pidge and Keith give Allura the stink eye.png|You shouldn't have thrown that food goo, Princess. 67. Food fight 1.png|For the Paladin with supposedly the quickest reflexes, Keith sure got creamed. 68. Food fight 2.png 68. Food fight 3.png 72. Ready for more goo food fighting.png 74. Yeah it's over.png 75. Team Voltron covered in food goo.png 87. Keith takes control of Red Lion.png|I have come to kick ass. 96. Lance Hunk Keith on couch.png Keith, Lance & Hunk.jpg 97a. We're brothers man 2.png|He has that 'I was an only child, what is this?!' stare. 8. Hunk proud of his hungry friends.png|Eating is Serious Buisness. Keith and Arusians.png|When the cuteness belies the voice. 99. Keith sketchy style 3.png|A momentary glimpse at Keith's berserker rage. 101. Keith sketchy style 4.png|Keith is about to go Super Saiyan. Wait, what? Wrong show? Who cares, we're doing it anyway! 9. Confused Keith and Hunk.png|Tf you talkin about. 26. Ah my eyes.png 27. Good one Hunk.png 57. You can't leave - you can't tell me what to do.png|You can't leave! 162. It's behind me isn't it.png|No, no , no - it's left foot, slide, right foot - are you even listening to me?! 32. Keith's bridge chair.png|Keith wonders why the high tech aliens can't figure out seatbelts. 59. Excited to see his new GIRL friend.png 161. Team Voltron listens to Hunk's rant.png|The Team listening to Hunk's I Told You So spiel. 191. You're cutting out.png|Keith knows about how Lance has been sneaking into Pidge's room to watch My Little Pony. Blackmail is a beautiful thing. Lance and Keith in the Space.jpg Lance and Keith (Return to the Balmera).png 4. No Lance it's blaow blaow.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk & Allura in the Space.jpg 67. Hey I want that (firepower).png 79. Where are all the troops.png 105. Guys this isn't working.png 116. Keith and Pidge struggle to hold their ground.png 138. We messed up.png 95. Whoa whoa whoa.png|Whoa whoa whoa don't step in that! 97. Lance and Keith argue over plan of attack.png|Lance explains the importance of a good skin routine. Keith remains unconvinced. 98. So we can't just blow things up like a psycho.png|"C’mon man, a chem peel would do wonders for those frown lines." 109a. Lance and Keith can't figure out Galra tech 2.png|How many Paladins does it take to change a lightbulb? 110. Whoa how'd you do that.png|If they knew only Galra tech or Galra aliens can activate Galra switches, they'd be more than just confused right now but hey. 129. Keith and Lance run into guards.png|And here we see Red and Blue getting along. Hand holding, sneaking in. Just Paladin things. 134. Keith has no idea what Lance's gesturing about.png 135. Keith gets it now.png|Keith learns the Bro Code from Lance. This will undoubtedly result in catastrophe. 25. Team Voltron at Sendak's pod.png 30. Keith death glare.png|"The amount of information in your brain could be stored in a paper airplane." Sick burn from the Paladin of Fire. 33. Lance tries to shoot Keith down.png 35. Oh good one Lance.png 41. Watching Sendak chill 4.png 84. Keith poses for the camera.png 90. Keith about ready to bite something.png|1st Rule of Anime: Hair becomes surprisingly transparent in the presence of eyebrows. 92. Fanservice 101.png|Fanservice 101: Throw something in for the ladies. 94. Keith gives up.png 97. No sleeping on the job Keith.png 99. Keith looking for his bayard.png|Draw me like one of your space girls. 102. But the T100 just keeps on coming.png|Gladiator bot totally stole that move from the T1000. 159. Keith on the retreat from the Gladiator.png 161. Dude not so rough.png|"Lance, if I turn around and your bare butt is pressed against the window, I swear I will eject you out this airlock without a second thought." 164. Look out for the Gladiator.png 169. Keith's eyes are kinda purple.png 172. Gladiator bot about to fail.png 174. Keith and Lance breath for a moment.png|"Dude I ...I hate to tell you at a time like this. But.. It won't come out." 178. I was trying to kill me.png|"What do you mean, it won't come out?!?!" 180. Because that's who's trying to kill me.png|"I told you, bleach doesn't work on that kind of stain. You gotta use ammonia." 181. Lightbulb moment.png|"Wait. What happens if you mix them?" 183. The fearsome duo freak out.png|"It makes POISON GAS you idiot! RUN!" 203. Coran Lance Keith march into Green bay.png Coran, Pidge, Lance, Keith & Hunk.jpg 214. Wait, has anybody seen Shiro.png 239. Team staring at Shiro freaking out.png 246. My father is taking us.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png 7. Dream on Lance.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png Keith & Pidge.jpg|"Get in the robot, Shinji." 32. So you can only see it if you know where to look.png Allura, Pidge, Keith, Lance and Hunk.png|Keith's "what the heck" face rating: 10/10. Lance's: 3.5/10. He always looks that way. 51. Hey look it's the A-Team.png 55. We'll have all the info we need in a few min.png 67. Team Voltron hiding from Galra compiled.png 73. Okay, download complete.png 78. What no way.png 83. Everyone say ahhh now.png 85. Hello down there.png Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png 90. Excuse me, I do not need your permission.png 105. Well I suspect that it's sporks.png 106. What this is an advanced race we're talking about here.png 133. Keith stalking the druid.png|Keith fails Stalking 101. Never skyline yourself! 134. Keith watching the druid, jetpack wings deployed.png 137. Keith about to lose them.png 168. Keith watching the distillation.png 194. Coran, you need to see this.png|Oh look, the Alteans actually got Google glass to work! 195. Coran, you need to see this 2.png 217. Well that was easy.png 222a. Keith gets tossed around a lot 2.png 225. Keith swings but doesn't score.png|Left hand? Wasn't he using his right against the Gladiator bot earlier? Seems like Keith might be ambidextrous. 231. Keith attacks Galra druid using jetpack.png 232. Galra druid shielding against Keith.png 233. Keith shocked at the resistance.png 234a. Keith getting tossed across room 2.png 235. Keith landing with burnt hand.png 236. Keith in pain over burnt hand.png 237. Keith stares at burnt hand.png 238. Keith's hand burnt by Galra druid's lightning.png 254. Keith cornered by Galra druid.png 257. We gotta get Shiro and Allura.png 258. Keith covered in yellow Quintessence.png 259. Growly Keith covered in yellow Quintessence.png 260. Yellow Quintessence working on Keith's hand.png 262. Burns are all gone.png|Wonder if that stuff could erase Shiro's facial scar? 275. Where's Allura.png 276. Shiro what's wrong.png 279. It doesn't matter how dangerous it is.png 281. But now we don't have a choice.png 32885.png|Keith's frustration poking through his normally calm veneer. 6. How is that possible.png 11. Team Voltron looks daunted by Zarkon's complex.png 18. I'm not saying I like the idea.png 52. I thought we needed Allura to open up a wormhole.png 175. Keith pov on Black, Zarkon.png 177. This is my chance to put an end.png 189. Keith struggling to control Red after hit.png 258. Keith in shock over power of Z's BFG.png|Okay, maybe fighting this guy was a bad idea. 263. Keith mutes Coran.png|But he fights him anyway. Typical Keith. 270. Keith and Red are losing.png 274. Keith is going, going.png|Going...going... 275. And Keith is gone.png|And he's gone. |-|Season 2= S2E01.5. Come on Come on.png S2E01.6. Keith's pov as ground comes rushing up.png S2E01.8a. Well that was (not) fun 2.png|Jesus Christ. S2E01.9. Is it still a hangover if you crash.png|What happened last night? S2E01.11a. Aw sweet they used the Voltron lion head hatch idea 2.png S2E01.12. Red has a tiny head tho.png|...welcome back to Kansas? S2E01.13. Where are we.png S2E01.14. Wait where's Shiro the hero.png S2E01.87. And Keith comes runnin, runnin, runnin.png S2E01.96. Keith smiling in relief.png S2E01.101. At least in VLD they jump down cliffs via jetpack.png S2E01.102a. Wait what wound 2.png S2E01.141. Keith looks back at geyser.png S2E01.154. Keith fleeing from geyser outbreaks.png|The moment in which Keith realizes there are things crazier than Allura’s combat scenarios. S2E01.156. Keith goes flying due to geyser.png S2E01.157. Keith never lands gracefully does he.png S2E01.162. Keith hits a minor delay.png S2E01.163. But I'm on my way.png S2E01.185. Patience yields focus.png S2E01.187. If it wasn't for you, my life would've been a lot different.png|Sorry Keith, but just because Dos Santos is writing this show does not automatically mean that you get to be a waterbender. S2E01.192. Stay with me Shiro.png S2E01.195. Ready, get set.png S2E01.197. And here we go.png S2E01.198. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.png S2E01.200. Where's Lance when you need a klutz.png|Keith is pretty much done with everything today. S2E01.224. Keith looking for Shiro near Lion.png S2E01.228. We need to help him.png S2E01.229. Keith with hand on Black Lion's chin.png S2E01.230. Keith asks Black Lion for help.png S2E01.237. Holy heck Keith's piloting Black.png S2E01.281. Thanks for saving me.png|No firebending either, Keith! Your big reveal is not being the Avatar, but being a human/alien hybrid. Oops, spoilers. S2E01.282a. My wound's great 2.png S2E01.286. Keith goes whut.png S2E01.287. Stop talking like that.png S2E01.292. Keith and Shiro happy to see Green Lion.png S2E03.5. He just got blasted by a space witch.png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran (Shiro's Escape).png S2E03.58. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream.png S2E03.65. Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion.png S2E03.72. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E03.93. Keith at door to his zipline.png S2E03.124. Swing and a miss.png S2E03.125. Pidge and Keith nod a plan.png S2E03.126a. Pidge starts dragging her feet 2.png S2E03.127. Keith goes in for the kill.png S2E03.133. Keith puts his dukes up.png|And there he goes southpaw again. S2E03.134. And comes in swinging.png S2E03.141. Lance Hunk Keith frozen at the sight.png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png S2E03.153. Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust.png S2E03.156. When you released me.png S2E03.158. Hunk can you try not to act so scared.png S2E03.159. Behind all the xanthorium clusters.png S2E03.161. Grumpy Allura is grumpy.png S2E03.164. But this doesn't feel right.png S2E03.165. And you know I hate to agree with Keith, but.png S2E03.185. Now if you'll free me, I need to send a message.png S2E03.188. Princess Allura goes uggg.png S2E03.189. This honestly feels more like sibling rivalry almost.png S2E03.193. Ulaz explains the generator.png S2E03.194. So there are Galra out there not loyal to Zarkon.png S2E03.203. What's that weapon you carry.png Shiro, Pidge, Ulaz, Keith and Hunk.png S2E03.210. What - us.png S2E03.220. If you lead him there our entire underground network.png S2E03.224. Why can't we hide here.png S2E03.238. I think he knows we're here.png S2E03.248. You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you.png S2E03.270. I've got an idea.png S2E03.276. The xanthorium clusters, we can use them.png S2E03.278. Full Team Voltron cut screen (compiled).png S2E03.300. Whoa down Keith, down boy.png S2E03.303. We cannot stay here any longer.png S2E03.306. Keith musing in his dark room.png S2E03.307. Keith contemplating his knife.png S2E03.308. And it's what we all expected all along.png S2E03.309. You're (probably) a Galra, Keith.png S2E04.3. Okay, panel's off - now what.png S2E04.16. WHAT are you talking about.png S2E04.28. Shiro is suspicious while rest look uneasey.png S2E04.30. Remember your rogue projectile cluster training.png S2E04.32. Someone is dead when he turns around.png S2E04.36. Heh, like that.png S2E04.38. Challenge accepted.png S2E04.39. Squishy asteroid fight 1.png S2E04.51. Someone nails Shiro right in the middle of his pep speech.png S2E04.52. Everyone needs to come in for decontamination.png S2E04.53. Paladins in the shower.png|Trust Keith to be the wet cat about baths. S2E04.54. Rub a dub five paladins in the tub.png S2E04.55a. Why the quiznak are they swimming 2.png S2E04.56. Drying time.png S2E04.57. Keith's room by daylight.png S2E04.58. Keith's reflection in his Mamora blade.png S2E04.60. Someone's at the door.png S2E04.61. Quick hide it.png S2E04.67. Is that possible.png S2E04.68. Oh I think you'd know if the Galra were there.png S2E04.70. Grumpy facemask Lance.png S2E04.72. Keith goes what.png S2E04.73. What nah I was just.png S2E04.75. You've had your eye on the Blue Lion since day 1.png S2E04.84a. Including this homemade virtual Turing machine compiled.png S2E04.89. It's a distress signal.png S2E04.98. Pidge geeking out 1.png S2E04.111. Take another look before deciding you like it here Keith.png S2E04.139. You really are the most incredible engineers.png Team Voltron with Ryner.jpg Team Voltron in Olkarion.png S2E04.176. Mm makes my tongue itchy DUH HUNK.png Lance, Keith, Hunk and Ryner.png Ryner with Team Voltron.png S2E04.194. That's quite a drop.png S2E04.200. They must have forced him to reveal his designs.png S2E04.208. After the drop we'll use a sensor.png S2E04.213. This scene is very familiar.png S2E04.214. Lance Hunk and Keith in formation.png S2E04.217. Team Voltron not impressed by it tho.png S2E04.223. Are you the jesters I requested.png S2E04.226. Quick take cover behind Lance.png S2E04.229. You turned your back on your own people.png S2E04.234. Did he force feed you too.png Shiro, Lance, Keith, Hunk and Lubos.png|Weapons down or the fat man gets it! S2E04.242. What - I thought we had a deal.png S2E04.248. Run run or you'll be well done.png S2E04.250. Green's shield makes a good platform.png Team Voltron and Lubos.png S2E04.259. Shiro giving inspirational speech to the Olkari.png S2E04.272a. Can't be any worse than what's happening now 2.png S2E04.334. So that means we're all related.png S2E04.335a. Poor Keith so happy to be related by stardust 2.png|Poor Keith, so happy to be related by stardust. Meanwhile, rest of team is trying to figure out what kind he’s on. S2E05.38. You must rest, you've been exerting too much energy.png S2E05.39. I'll go check on the main turbine.png S2E05.42. Whoa are you all right.png S2E05.55. Allura is looking way too amused at this.png S2E05.57. Team Voltron is squicked lol.png S2E05.67. Yeah now that that's over.png S2E05.69. The perfect time to focus on our next step.png S2E05.70. Pidge, where are those coordinates.png S2E05.86. LOL at the team expressions compiled.png S2E05.88. Tomorrow we'll be sharper and refocused.png S2E05.93. Keith's not a morning person looks like.png S2E05.96. I'm gonna go check it out.png C2mue-xWQAAdTZM.jpg|Two bros, chillin in the hot tub five feet apart cause they're not gay. S2E05.110. At least they didn't use MI theme right.png S2E05.113. And you're shoving too hard.png S2E05.114. You're not shoving hard enough.png S2E05.116. Keith death glares over shoulder.png S2E05.118. Look look a way out.png S2E05.121. They're cute when not contemplating homicide.png S2E05.123. Keith going down the tubes.png S2E05.126. Graceful landings not required.png S2E05.128. Where's the pool.png S2E05.129. Stupid Altean pool.png S2E05.165. Now's our chance - form Voltron.png|Mmm, beef…uh, jerky? S2E05.169. When you accidentally say something stupid on group chat.png S2E05.182a. Keith losing his too 2.png S2E05.191. Slouch straighter Lance.png S2E05.212. Keith and Lance are nawww.png S2E05.262. Why haven't we wormholed yet.png S2E05.275. Keith holding cookie stones in place.png S2E05.287. Shiro's like welp this is what my life's come to.png S2E05.317. Get yer crispy fried Paladins here.png S2E06.16. I just think.png S2E06.26. LOL Pidge gave the Team the BSOD.png S2E06.30. Pidge glares at the camera.png S2E06.35. Yeah why - because you're acting shifty Keith.png S2E06.38. Keith just activated Worried Space Dad mode.png S2E06.44. Uh why are you growling at me.png S2E06.48. Keith in the nightmare.png S2E06.49. Is the knife giving him this.png S2E06.51. Wake up Keith it's only a dream.png S2E06.55. Keith no don't become a hobo again.png|Keith no don’t become a hobo (again). S2E06.57. Keith's like No That's My Idea.png S2E06.58. Wow a full human couldn't hold Allura up that way.png S2E06.60. Allura blushing.png S2E06.61. Shhh Keith can't lie worth a darn.png S2E06.67. Exactly where we should be.png S2E06.102. Well I'm glad I'm not out here alone.png|That awkward moment when you realize you’re about to have an Awkward Conversation. S2E06.107. Listen to me young man.png S2E06.156. Keith Allura are you there.png S2E06.164a. Space dancing 2.png S2E06.185. This was a terrible mistake.png S2E06.231. Good to be back.png S2E06.237. Guys, I think my Lion is telling me something.png S2E06.260. Proof that a lion and a Paladin can connect over a far greater distance.png S2E07.2. Is that something we have to mail order.png S2E07.11. Took you for everything you had.png S2E07.16. Laughing at memories of being conned lol.png S2E07.50. Hello back passengers.png S2E07.53. Also I brought along some disguises.png S2E07.56. Space Mall interior 3.png Coran, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk in Disguise.jpg S2E07.59. Lance Keith Hunk Coran disguises.png S2E07.61. Let's just get this over with.png S2E07.63. Don't be late - and try to blend in.png S2E07.112. Keith goes uhhh.png S2E07.115. Keith gives knife salesman the side eye.png S2E07.119. Where'd you get this.png S2E07.121. Then tell me where you got it.png S2E07.122. Give Keith his knife back before he sticks you man.png S2E07.123. Trust Keith to get in a knife fight with a four armed guy.png S2E07.273. Of course KEITH figured out the alien toliets.png|I see he figured out that three seashells thing. S2E07.275. He's right behind me.png S2E07.276. Real reason Varkon's mad - it's a no PDA zone.png S2E07.283. Gang running while Lance hops on cow.png S2E07.284. It was free with purchase.png S2E07.303. Get on loser we're going shopping.png S2E07.304. There he is - we gotta go Coran.png S2E07.315. Paladin smile train.png S2E07.320. Dad we can explain honest.png S2E07.326. I leave you guys for one day and this happens.png S2E08.10. We need to focus and Lance looks right at US.png S2E08.11a. Lance mocks Keith 2.png S2E08.18a. Guys, quiet - Coran where's the base 2.png S2E08.24. Keith's eyes narrow after Lance tells him to chill.png S2E08.34. I'm thinking things might get a little hot, so.png S2E08.36. He's probably going to shoot first and ask questions later.png S2E08.37. Lance stares down the boss like a boss.png S2E08.44. You kind of blew up at everybody back there.png S2E08.45. Keith is freaking out a little here.png S2E08.51. Shiro is a back seat driver yup.png S2E08.55a. Great job - that was close 2.png S2E08.73. My name is Shiro and this is Keith.png S2E08.78. Oh snap the big one's behind me isn't he.png S2E08.79. Keith wrasslin with big dude.png S2E08.87. I promise you I didn't steal it.png S2E08.93. Keith this is crazy.png S2E08.94. Antok, give the boy the blade.png|Imagine if Keith hits a final growth spurt and winds up as tall at Antok. S2E08.96. That feeling when they give Keith an EVA plugsuit.png|That sinking feeling when they give the boy a plugsuit... S2E08.100. Or is it a TRON suit.png|...but at least he's armed with something better than a glowing frisbee. S2E08.106. Dat hair tho.png S2E08.108. Sparking swords are such a cliche omg.png S2E08.110. This may be a little harder than you planned Keith.png S2E08.120a. I won't quit 2.png S2E08.121. Keith's kicked puppy look yup.png S2E08.124. Keith squared off for round two.png S2E08.128. Hawkeye would be proud of this pose.png|Hawkeye would be envious of this pose. S2E08.129. And a knee to where it hurts.png S2E08.130. Again one is a gal on the left.png S2E08.131. Keith it's okay to just say no.png|Keith. Bro. It is okay to just say NO. S2E08.134. And another knee to the face.png S2E08.137. Half the battle is knowing when to quit.png S2E08.140. One way or another this will end.png S2E08.154. Forget the truth Keith's suicidal.png S2E08.161. BoM guy looks a little taken aback heh.png S2E08.162. Keith grins because they fell for it.png S2E08.164. Guess I really wasn't supposed to go thru that door.png S2E08.169. Keith reaching out for Shiro's hand.png S2E08.176. Shiro, you're like a brother to me.png S2E08.179. Keith's kicked puppy look x3.png S2E08.182. And we're back at Hobotown.png S2E08.183. Keith goes whut why am I back home.png S2E08.185. So this means he's half human at least.png S2E08.188. Don't you want to catch up.png S2E08.194. Don't you want to know about where you came from.png S2E08.202. You gotta tell me, Dad.png S2E08.205. Hey now where did the curtains go.png|Hey now, where did the curtains go? S2E08.208. Goodbye, Dad.png S2E08.229. Sleeping Beauty awakens.png S2E08.231. Keith, are you okay.png S2E08.233. What are you talking about.png S2E08.238. Shiro holding Keith up.png S2E08.245. Aww but Antok and Shiro wanted to play 2.png S2E08.246. Uh oh something's happening.png Keith with his Blade.jpg|I KNEW IT! S2E08.251. Galra blood runs through your veins.png S2E08.260. Princess Allura at last we meet.png S2E08.263. Yes, but we have little time.png S2E09.34. As soon as we build a teludav big enough.png S2E09.40. If any one of us fails, the entire plan fails.png S2E09.41. Bro hug ftw.png S2E09.46. Keith downcast at Allura's cold shoulder.png S2E09.47. Hunk and Keith board Yellow Lion.png S2E09.73. Uh oh Hunk is crabby again.png S2E09.80. How Galra are you - I don't know.png S2E09.83. Keith give Hunk the Really Stare.png S2E09.86. We need to find out how to collect this stuff.png S2E09.90. The duo are struck speechless.png S2E09.97. It's 10k years old, it's probably corroded.png S2E09.110. I'll skim thru the video.png S2E09.126. Fighter vs Engineer natch.png|Fighter: Seems simple enough. Engineer: Seems underexplained. S2E09.140. Hunk steps in it again.png S2E09.145a. And Keith just lets him stomp on stuff 2.png S2E09.149. Keith watches Hunk freak himself out.png S2E09.152. I gotta be able to count on you.png S2E09.155a. Lol Hunk's BSOD at Keith cracking a joke 2.png S2E09.157. Coming to a landing inside the first stomach.png S2E09.166. And we're the food.png S2E09.171. Okay now's the time to freak out yourself Keith.png S2E09.175. So their suits are boiling hot acid proof, good to know.png S2E09.176. Keith no you're not Professor X.png S2E09.179. Keith finds something hard to land on natch.png S2E09.180. Keith goes what the.png S2E09.183. Keith working to free stranger.png S2E09.184a. Don't move I'm here to help 2.png S2E09.189. Keith gets all the crazy eyed psycho looks doesn't he.png S2E09.191. Keith is serious now.png S2E09.198. Just five more minutes ma.png S2E09.203. Oh guess they wasn't aiming for me.png S2E09.210. He doesn't talk much.png S2E09.212. We're Paladins of Voltron.png S2E09.217. Uggg not again.png S2E09.221. Keith fighting mid-air against jellies again.png S2E09.245. Mr Stranger fighting with Keith 4.png S2E09.256. I think it's about to get hot in here.png S2E09.259. Keith and stranger take cover.png S2E09.264. Cmon poke it Keith you know you wanna.png S2E09.266. So you're just like the rest of them.png S2E09.271. By the way Hunk, you really came through.png S2E09.272. I think turning Galra has made you a better human.png S2E11.97. Hunk has a glint in his suspicious eye.png S2E11.99. What's going on Princess.png S2E11.123. Well maybe we could form the legs and kick it.png S2E11.128a. You have Keith 2.png S2E11.206. I'll jump out and jetpack over.png S2E11.233. Sorry I'm late guys NOT.png S2E11.236. I don't think the Robeast is gonna sit around.png S2E11.271. Allura still giving poor Keith grief.png S2E11.281. Hunk calls Allura out on her Kaltenecker leavings.png S2E11.293. Coran takes exception to the blow it up comment lol.png S2E11.299. Yes, he's cray cray.png S2E11.314a. Aww no not the lens flare please 2.png S2E11.315. What's everyone thinking about.png S2E11.319. We've come a long way.png S2E11.323. Lance laughs at Hunk's liking Arusian names.png Lance and Mad Keith.png S2E11.338. I guess I could look for mine.png S2E11.345. Paladins together - we can't fail.png S2E12.47. The expressions are just priceless mkay.png S2E12.82. I'll sneak onto Zarkons ship because REASONS ok.png|“I’ll sneak onto Zarkon’s ship because reasons that’s why!” S2E12.86b. No one's commanding me, I'm doing it 3.png S2E12.96. Pidge giving Allura the side eye.png S2E12.103. Keith is listening.png S2E12.105. Keith didn't know what to think either, Allura.png|When you realize your leader can’t distinguish a tree from the forest. S2E12.109. Why is poor Keith so startled looking by an apology.png S2E12.111. Where oh where to put the hands.png|Uhh, where do my hands go? S2E12.115. But we still DON'T know who Keith is.png S2E12.136. Keith you ready - we only have one shot at this.png S2E12.156. Sneak sneak goes the Keith.png S2E12.158. Will it or won't it work.png S2E12.174. Keith peeking around corner.png S2E12.196. Keith does not do computers naturally.png|The expression of someone who’s never used a Mac before. S2E12.201. It doesn't seem to be working.png S2E12.203. Glare for the camera red boy.png S2E12.216. Keith catches himself on the brink.png S2E12.219. You dodged how unfortunate.png S2E12.226. Pay no attention to the Keith about to shank ya.png S2E12.237. We haven't failed yet.png S2E12.252. The Galra changed the codes.png S2E12.268. Keith guarding Thace as he works.png S2E12.270a. When in doubt, bring down the house 2.png|When in doubt, bring down the house! S2E12.276. You heard the man Keith, save yourself.png S2E12.281. It was an honor to meet you.png S2E12.318. And Keith is still trying to find his way home.png S2E12.324. Huh shields are manually activated what.png S2E12.342. Let me in and let's finish this.png S2E13.56a. Team Voltron is being drained 2.png S2E13.71. Keith unconcious after Komar attack.png S2E13.78. I can't move my lion.png S2E13.86. Pidge and Keith's OMGWTF faces.png S2E13.103. Connect to your lions.png S2E13.119. Keith is in shock.png S2E13.139a. Keith - I'm all in 2.png S2E13.236. Shiro wake up I'm not done yelling at you.png S2E13.238. The four limbs agree on something.png S2E13.321. Paladins glad to have Coran back.png S2E13.323. WHY DOES LANCE ALWAYS LOOK AT US.png S2E13.336. Let's finish this - Keith.png S2E13.352. All sketch together now.png Team Voltron's Final Battle in Season 2.png S2E13.360a. Keith side eyes the Black lion 2.png S2E13.364. Slow Black lion door is slow.png Team Voltron without Shiro.png S2E13.368. He's gone.png |-|Season 3= tumblr_ou9ld14etN1sdsppuo4_1280.png|Another Bonding Moment ™ S3E01.4. Keith is searching for Shiro no doubt.png S3E01.137. We don't have Shiro anymore either.png S3E01.139b. But it is time to think about finding a new pilot for the Black 3.png S3E01.160. Lunch meeting with the leaders.png S3E01.182. The people you see before you.png S3E01.184. Are the paladins of Voltron - Pidge and Keith.png S3E01.188. We can fly the lions but Voltron is not happening.png S3E01.194. And until we find him there is no Voltron.png S3E01.201. Tell them to stand up and fight for themselves.png S3E01.303. Listen, we all miss Shiro.png S3E01.304. I grew up with my Dad and Matt telling me stories about him.png S3E01.305. The four remaining paladins.png S3E01.308a. That we have to move on 2.png S3E01.311. C'mon Keith listen to them you can do it.png S3E01.313. It's time to figure out how to reform Voltron.png S3E02.77. Keith's the loner.png S3E02.85. Keith's cute when he scoffs.png S3E02.87. Keith's split second murderous look.png S3E02.88a. Oh snap secret's out Keith 2.png S3E02.89b. Everyone's like what the heck you're telling us NOW 3 (compiled).png S3E02.92. You want the job so badly, you can have it.png S3E02.101. Wait, don't we get to guess the number.png S3E02.119. It's useless, the Black Lion hates all of us.png S3E02.120. And now Keith is in the hot seat.png S3E02.121. But I'm not you.png S3E02.124. Keith in cockpit as Black activates for him.png S3E02.125. Please, no.png|Sorry, Keith. We all have to grow up sometime. S3E02.129a. The sulk is strong in this one 2.png S3E02.132. Geeze Black's got a teeny little head.png S3E02.137. You guys were right, I'm the loner.png S3E02.138. And here comes a dose of blue pep yep.png S3E02.139a. Keith, no one can replace Shiro 2.png S3E02.141. I respect its choice and you should too.png S3E02.175. The galrans have returned.png S3E02.187. You can do this.png S3E02.189. Keith looks like he's going to a funeral.png S3E02.192a. Where's Lance 2.png S3E02.239. These controls don't respond like the Red lion's.png S3E02.276. But we can't fight this guy alone.png S3E02.302a. HEY, careful with Red 2.png S3E02.306. But we're short a lion - not anymore.png S3E02.318. This is deeply disturbing.png S3E02.338. You wanted me to lead Voltron - this is how I lead.png S3E03.18. You can blame our hotheaded leader for that one.png S3E03.40. Let's take it out.png S3E03.46. Keith scowling as he drives Black forward.png S3E03.50. Sorry, Red here is a lot faster than I'm used to.png S3E03.51a. Uh, where'd that fighter go 2.png S3E03.56. Keith struggling to get Black to move.png S3E03.68. Allura what the heck.png S3E03.69a. I'm sorry Keith 2.png S3E03.99. Great, great leadership.png S3E03.104a. Okay this isn't working no duh Sherlock 2.png S3E03.108a. Uh guys I'm not really feeling that Voltron feeling 2.png S3E03.112. Grr arg what is going on.png S3E03.113a. Guys, fighter 2.png S3E03.119. I know everyone is struggling, but we can't let Lotor.png S3E03.151. We can't worry about that now.png S3E03.153. I say we fall back.png S3E03.181. Keith we have to go back for Allura.png S3E03.182. Keith, you're splitting up the team.png S3E03.189. It's okay we're a team, we stick together.png S3E03.196. Keith when things start glowing you should probably think twice.png S3E03.216. Get the feeling he's just toying with us.png S3E03.227. Everyone circle up.png S3E03.236. Keith's Oh Quiznack face.png S3E03.256. This is all my fault.png S3E03.258. I put the entire team in jeapordy.png S3E03.261. Wow and we thought Hunk's kicked puppy schtick was bad.png S3E03.326. Look, I'm glad we're all making fun of Lance.png S3E04.2. What's going on - these have never gone off before.png S3E04.34. Keith grumpy as Allura continues to disregard his leadership.png S3E04.37. Pidge, any chance you could explain what I'm seeing right now.png S3E04.43. Roger that, ready to abort immediately.png S3E04.61. Well this is creepy.png S3E04.64. Keith is suspicious back there.png tumblr_inline_ou7307Fqza1remkhu_540.png|*Swoosh* that's the sound that his cool sword makes. S3E04.89a. Keith cuts stranger's gun up 2.png tumblr_inline_ou730nYH5G1remkhu_540.png|He Protec S3E04.90. So much for your gun dude.png S3E04.93. Keith goes for a head shot without a gun.png S3E04.105. Le Gasp.png S3E04.112. Keith goes how like he hasn't seen wierd stuff before.png S3E04.116. Keith with the black bayard sword.png S3E04.117. Shiro, please.png S3E04.139. Creaky ship is creepy.png S3E04.147. Empress what the quiznack.png S3E04.153. I am Commander Hira.png S3E04.154a. Where we're from, all the Alteans were wiped out 2.png S3E04.216. Advancements have been made.png S3E04.224. But you're taking away their free will.png S3E04.239. It seemed like such an impossible dream.png S3E04.248. Maybe you should think about this Allura.png S3E04.263. What is going on.png S3E04.268. Non-cogs are not slaves.png S3E04.270. When the shoe drops.png S3E04.285. Keith launches into attack after the bomb.png S3E04.298. Team Voltron and company run run run.png S3E04.314. Meanwhile Keith and co slowpoke along.png S3E04.326. Pidge, scan for the comet.png S3E04.327. Everyone, we're going back in to get it.png S3E04.344. Paladins screaming yet again.png S3E04.354. Paladins, can you hear me - Allura Keith.png S3E04.362. To avoid THIS reality.png S3E05.296. Whut is that.png S3E05.300. Keith happy to see his bro again.png S3E06.29a. Why isn't Hunk raining death from above too 2.png S3E06.35. Call the Blade of Marmora.png S3E06.39. Well you'd just unlocked teleport.png S3E06.45. Keith says okay but its really not.png S3E06.47a. Hey Keith 2.png S3E06.69. I have no idea what just happened.png S3E06.72. Why can't he have an actual dresser or something.png S3E06.76. Must really be bothering you if you came to talk to me.png S3E06.84. I'd have to take Blue away from Allura.png S3E06.93. And just focus on your missions.png S3E06.99a. Leave the math to Pidge 2.png S3E06.126. That's not Lotor's ship.png S3E06.129. What's the sound of red and black crashing.png S3E06.134. Team Volron goes whut.png S3E06.136. You tke the Black Lion.png S3E06.146. The Black Lion isn't responding to me.png S3E06.173. Protect the sunny boy.png S3E06.211. Oh this is bad no you think.png S3E06.217. Lotor must be nearby.png S3E06.242. Keith charging in to cover Lance.png S3E06.246. Oh it's you that figures.png S3E06.248. And yes for once the girl is TALLER.png S3E06.257. And now Keith is glad to have a team heh.png S3E06.265. Oh cool bayard swap ftw.png S3E06.309a. I don't know 2.png S3E06.335. Form sword - wait Black bayard still makes one for Keith.png S3E06.336. Keith using the Black bayard in the Black lion.png S3E06.360. Keith, what should we do.png S3E06.370. But Keith's got a trick up his sleeve.png S3E06.392. Heh this scene seems familiar.png S3E06.398 That prevented Lotor from getting away with the teludav.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.18. Kolivan and two other Blades.png|Keith's on the left. S4E01.36. Uh oh trouble behind ya Keithy boy.png S4E01.47. He's not back.png S4E01.55. Like anyone's surprised Keith's under the hood.png S4E01.57. I had to.png S4E01.61a. I think the lone wolf disagrees with you Kolivan 2.png S4E01.62a. And now it's Keith's turn to rant 2.png S4E01.65. Regris had the intel.png S4E01.66a. Getting him - and it -out 2.png S4E01.74. I will, but I have a but.png S4E01.77. And you're ignoring me aren't you.png S4E01.81. He hasn't been seen in months.png S4E01.87. That's an order.png S4E01.94. Sorry I'm late and only Lance is concerned.png S4E01.98. About that quintessence.png S4E01.99. Voltron needs a strong leader.png S4E01.108a. I support your decision to continue with your Marmora training 2.png S4E01.109. They need you to be their leader.png S4E01.111. This is embarassing.png S4E01.117a. I though my lion had more room 2.png S4E01.146. Meanwhile back with Keith Kolivan and Regris.png S4E01.148. BoM Keith lands like a bad boy.png S4E01.151. Not detecting any biorythms.png S4E01.167. Kolivan scruffs Keith.png S4E01.175. You're the only one out there dude.png S4E01.176. Communicator must be broken.png S4E01.187. What do you call parkour in space.png S4E01.190a. Gasping for breath after returning to ship 2.png S4E01.205. He has that I'm About to Get Yelled At expression on.png S4E01.208. I just wanted to say I'm sorry.png S4E01.210a. What part of no lecture did you not understand 2.png S4E01.213. It's so much more than a weapon.png S4E01.216. Voltron cannot go on without you.png S4E01.221. The fact the Galra are using decoy ships.png S4E01.227. Oh snap it's a red button.png S4E01.232. Keith lurking in the crowd.png S4E01.284. Keith this is an intervention.png S4E01.290. This is not the way I wanted this to happen.png S4E01.300. I know you are.png S4E01.301a. And I can't tell you how much 2.png S4E01.302. Dudebromance hug.png S4E01.304. Operation Glomp the Galra is a go.png S4E01.309. Keith says his farewells for now.png S4E01.311. But you can tell he really doesn't want to go.png S4E01.312. What the quiznak team don't let broody boy run away.png S4E05.2a. Entire Galra fleets have been mobilized 2.png S4E05.187. Now let's see how this thing works.png S4E05.259. Found you little rascals.png S4E05.275. Copy that - coalition, you are clear to begin.png S4E06.15. Sorry Shiro that's it for artillary support.png S4E06.150. Coran are there any targets that need support.png S4E06.153a. Stopped - what does that mean 2.png S4E06.161a. Copy that - good to have you along 2.png S4E06.159. Matt something's wrong, I can't reach Voltron.png S4E06.201. And I brought some backup.png S4E06.196. Back to Keith just poking along.png S4E06.215. Follow my lead.png Keith s4.jpeg S4E06.226a. Aww quiznak he's going for it isn't he 2.png S4E06.236. Wait am I dead yet.png S4E06.241a. It was Lotor 2.png |-|Season 5= S5E04.145a. How many of those things did they pack jeeze 2.png S5E04.171. Keith's like Shiro whut u doing.png S5E04.214. No, Shiro and Lotor are still out there.png S5E04.235. There's too many and not enough time.png S5E04.244. Lotor's like what the quiznack did you do.png S5E04.260a. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid 2.png S5E04.266. Keith's Marmora mask failing him.png S5E04.273. And again Keith looks tiny here.png Gnov's defeat.jpg S5E04.276. Guess we're even now.png S5E05.48a. But we can't be sure - why not 2.png S5E05.54a. So you cannot allow your feelings to cloud your judgement 2.png S5E05.132. Best toblend in with the debris.png S5E05.133b. Keith struggling to pull out of nosedive 3.png S5E05.144a. Keith doesn't realize he's been spotted 2.png S5E05.147a. Oh snap Keith she caught you 2.png S5E05.146b. Keith continues to sneak around 3.png S5E05.152a. So where did he get his short gene from 2.png S5E05.210. Trugg is on the verge of crushing your forces.png S5E05.215. Unexpected like what you say.png S5E05.218. Trugg's fleet has touched down.png S5E05.250a. And Keith attacks first as always 2.png S5E05.250b. And Keith attacks first as always 3.png S5E05.252. Slice capades are a go too.png S5E05.262. Surrender or die.png S5E05.265. Keith's anger turns to confusion.png S5E05.267. Keith wondering how Krolia used his dagger.png S5E05.269. Keith sweatdropping for a moment.png S5E05.308a. Keith quit being so suspicious already 2.png S5E05.313b. They're locking onto us 3.png S5E05.324a. We're far enough away 2.png S5E05.325. And now time for Keith to vent his spleen.png S5E05.326. Krolia watches Keith get up.png S5E05.329. Keith taking the blade back.png S5E05.329b. Keith taking the blade back 3.png S5E05.332a. You're my oh snap 2.png |-|Season 6= S6E02.2a. You're my mom how 2.png S6E02.5. This isn't how I hoped to meet you again.png S6E02.8a. Your mom's business comes first Keith sorry 2.png S6E02.8c. Your mom's business comes first Keith sorry 4.png S6E02.20. Krolia explaining the Quantum Abyss to Keith.png S6E02.57. Where does the path go.png S6E02.75. I don't know but they're gone now.png S6E02.78. Keith why are you asking what's going on.png S6E2._Into_the_Past_round_1.jpg S6E02.84. Keith freaks out at first.png Tumblr_paj1604wpc1va3eivo3_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.86. Nope just a McGuffin-enabled flashback.png S6E02.Galra-Human_Family.jpg|This could melt anyone's heart. S6E02.88. You wanna name him what honey.png S6E02.Baby_Keith.jpg|Hard to believe that he'll grow up to brutally murder hundreds of thousands of faceless goons and minions. Tumblr_paj1604wpc1va3eivo4_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.91. Hello Keith says darkness his old friend.png S6E02.117. To infinity and beyond.png S6E02.136. Krolia and Keith hanging around.png S6E02.142a. It's coming again 2.png S6E2._Into_the_Past_round_2.jpg Tumblr_paj1604wpc1va3eivo6_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr_paj1604wpc1va3eivo7_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.160. You were stuck on Earth.png S6E02.161. There was no better place I could be.png S6E2._Into_the_Past_round_3.jpg Tumblr_paizxb4HdV1va3eivo5_r2_1280.jpg S6E02.Feeding_the_Baby.jpg S6E02.194. Uh oh the Marmorite blade is singing.png S6E02.Sleeping_Baby_Keith.jpg S6E02.A_Kiss_Goodbye.jpg|A mother's love is something special. She left him with a knife, superhuman fighting instincts, and a penchant for going berserk. Tumblr_paj1604wpc1va3eivo1_1280.jpg S6E02.250. Keith trying to absorb an answer he's wanted all his life.png S6E02.252a. We have to get on that thing's back 2.png S6E02.257. It's creating its own atmosphere.png S6E02.260. And of course they walk over to check it out.png S6E02.262. And of course they defend the cute.png Tumblr pae9luPiNr1wcujxdo4 1280.png|Fire? Check. Dead alien meat monster? Check. Teleporting space wolf? Check. Just a typical family camping trip in space. Tumblr_paymznHtH61va3eivo9_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.273. Keith trying to teach puppers how to fetch.png S6E06.Trying_to_Play_fetch_with_a_Space_Wolf.jpg Tumblr pae9luPiNr1wcujxdo6 1280.png S6E02.276. Looks like the Keith fam has set up shop.png S6E02.277. Only thing worse than slobber is teleportation.png S6E02.We're Here.jpg|Who's a good space wolf? Tumblr_pb269mDJWn1va3eivo6_r1_1280.jpg S6E02.280. Who cranked the hotness up to 11 huh.png S6E02.280a. Who cranked the hotness up to 11 huh 2.png S6E02.281. WAIT WHAT TWO YEARS WHAT THE QUIZNAKING HECK.png S6E02.303. I'm picking up some readings similar to the Quintessence.png S6E02.305. This is the source of the readings.png S6E02.307. Geeze next time ride the space wolf down.png S6E02.307a. Geeze next time ride the space wolf down 2.png S6E02.308. Wait this looks kinda familiar.png S6E02.311a. Keith looking a lot more like his mom now 2.png S6E02.312. Scratch that Keith's looking more Asiatic than usual.png S6E02.313. Suspicious Keith is suspicious.png S6E02.318. An Altean and cut to black now.png S6E04.59. Identify yourself and oh hai Keith.png S6E04.62. Where's Lotor cause I have bad news.png S6E04.63. He's in the quintessence field oh no.png S6E04.72. Everyone give a warm welcome to adult Keith.png S6E04.75. And not his bigger cooler older grizzled brother.png S6E04.76a. I don't have time for this Lance 2.png S6E04.79a. Nobody acknowledge the welcome back hug 2.png S6E04.82. Lotor's lying about everything duh.png S6E04.86. Where did you come from.png S6E04.90. She said Allura's with him.png S6E04.91. Why are we even attacking.png S6E04.93. We'll get this all sorted out.png S6E04.98. Shiro, I am Krolia.png S6E04.100. Thank you for raising him to be the man he is today.png S6E04.101. Also she's my mother.png S6E04.106. You come back with your Galra mom.png IMG 5073.png S6E04.198. When Keith and Krolia arrived.png S6E4. Trusting a Galra, half-Galra and a wolf.jpg S6E04.202. He couldn't have piloted his ship for very long.png S6E04.204. But how will we get to the moon.png S6E04.209. I think I got us covered there.png S6E04.214. Keith checking to see if the coast is clear.png S6E4. Surrounded by a Horrifying Secret.jpg S6E04.225. He's a monster yup agree with you there.png S6E04.232. Once Allura is secure we will take Lotor down.png S6E04.242. It's an intervention Allura surprise.png S6E04.274. Keith calling out to Shiro in worry.png S6E04.293. Two galra a kid and a wolf open a door.png S6E04.295. Dangit they got away but wait.png S6E04.315. Welp team Voltron has seen better days.png S6E04.317. We have to stay focused.png Pidge, Keith, Krolia and Cosmic Wolf.png S6E04.325. Keith running to pilot the Black Lion.png S6E04.325a. Keith running to pilot the Black Lion 2.png S6E04.333. He hung up on me why.png S6E04.342. Guys we're no match for them in our lions.png S6E04.343. Keith looking a little feral when back in the hot seat.png Teams face off.png S6E05.3a. Keith chasing after Shiro in Voltron 2.png S6E05.19. Keith ready to fight back.png S6E05.20. Lance Pidge I need you to get us some cover.png S6E05.26. Anybody still conscious around here.png S6E05.38. Those beams torched our power core.png S6E05.43a. Keith gritting his teeth as he pushes Voltron to the limit 2.png S6E05.54. Keith realizes flying solo might not have been a good idea.png S6E05.86. Think, how are we gonna get in there.png S6E05.91. I know you're hurting.png S6E05.156. And the footsteps lead to yet another Galra door.png S6E05.158. Keith rides the elevator down down down.png S6E05.160. Keith are you really surprised at this point.png S6E05.163. Don't get creeped out Keith.png S6E05.166. Keith and everyone else's OH SHEETS moment.png S6E05.169a. Keith's what the quiznak continues 2.png S6E05.172. Hello Keith and whut.png S6E05.184. Shiro launches into attack.png S6E05.196. Keith's like man he's really trying to kill me.png S6E05.219. Keith puts up a fist and gets ready.png S6E05.221a. Red vs Black who's meaner 2.png S6E05.221c. Red vs Black who's meaner 4.png S6E05.224a. Oh crud he's behind me isn't he 2.png S6E05.229. Keith is going a bit feral.png S6E05.231. And he's gone Galra on us holy heck.png S6E05.235. Feral Keith snarles back at smug Shiro.png S6E05.236. But then he blinks and he's back.png S6E05.236a. But then he blinks and he's back 2.png S6E05.241a. Fighting amongst the clone tubes 2.png S6E05.242a. Down but still not out 2.png S6E05.244. A temporary breather and then.png S6E05.244d. A temporary breather and then 5.png S6E05.247. Two years ago that might have worked Shiro.png S6E05.257. Even after all the fighting Keith still worries.png S6E05.262. Keith looks back towards Shiro.png S6E05.273. Keith narrowly avoids the Shiro beam.png S6E05.273b. Keith narrowly avoids the Shiro beam 3.png S6E05.278a. Snap snap I hate heights 2.png S6E05.281. Keith aiming for Cloud City's antennae.png S6E05.284. Keith pulls himself up to the deck.png S6E05.285a. Poor Keith needs a vacation after his vacation 2.png S6E05.286a. An exhausted Keith looks over 2.png S6E05.288a. Keith reaches for his Blade blade 2.png S6E05.290a. Evil Shiro stands over an exhausted Keith 2.png S6E05.294a. Keith strains to keep Shiro's blade away 2.png S6E05.299. By now the team's already gone.png S6E05.301. So now Keith has a burn scar ouch.png S6E05.302a. Keith's eyes go Galra again 2.png S6E05.306. Sorry bro but the arm had to go.png S6E05.307. Keith has regrets many many regrets.png S6E05.313. Keith struggling to hold onto knife and Shiro at same time.png S6E05.314b. Keith looks up and starts to realize the situation 3.png S6E05.315. It'd be easier if you let go.png S6E05.319a. Keith struggles to pull two bodies up 2.png S6E05.318. Holy moly that's some upper arm strength.png S6.E5.The day Keith and Shiro met.jpg S6.E5. Shiro Talking to young Keith.jpg S6E05.327. And now the two are in freefall.png S6E05.329a. How are you gonna get out of this one Keith 2.png S6E05.329c. How are you gonna get out of this one Keith 4.png S6E05.331. Keith watching Shiro's face as they fall.png S6.E5.Young Keith in trouble.jpg S6.E5.Not wanting to be Here.jpg S6.E5.Are you Alright, Keith.jpg S6.E5.You Must Not Give Up on Yourself.jpg S6E05.336a. But more importantly you can't give up on yourself 2.png S6.E5.Touched by Shiro's words.jpg S6E06.2. Keith's like where the heck am I.png S6E06.5. I know this must be confusing for you.png S6E06.9a. Keith turns around and surprise surprise 2.png S6E06.18a. You died whut no you're right here 2.png S6E06.21a. And he dissolves into sparkles 2.png S6E06.23. Keith wakes up inside the Black Lion.png S6E06.24. Oh hey looks like another Lion rescued Keith too.png S6E06.26. You saved us Blackie thanks.png S6E06.72. Hailing the Castle of Lions.png S6E06.76. I got him but its not the Shiro we know.png S6E06.84. You'll have to hold off Lotor without me.png S6E06.85. Shiro if you're here I could use your help.png S6E06.251. Keith yelling for Shiro yet again.png S6E06.253. A hand to the shoulder and oh hai Shiro.png S6E06.256. But how Shiro you're not making sense.png S6E06.260. Patience yields focus.png S6E06.260a. Patience yields focus 2.png S6E06.261. Dawn breaks across the darkest places.png S6E06.263. And somehow he doesn't go sun blind.png S6E06.264. A wave of something passes over Black and Keith.png S6E06.265. Keith is flying by the seat of his pants a little more literally than usual.png|We always knew Keith flew by the seat of his pants. S6E06.267a. Keith's anime hair is a go 2.png S6E06.268a. Keith pushing to reach the team in time 2.png S6E06.274. Hear Keith try to roar and kinda sqeak instead.png S6E06.275. Keith activates the wings.png S6E06.295a. Now hurry, we don't have much time 2.png S6E06.296. On me - form Voltron.png S6E06.297. Team Voltron forms around Keith.png S6E07.15. Then we'll have to get in close.png S6E07.23. Keith yells for everyone to move.png S6E07.28. Not a sight you want in your side view mirrors.png S6E07.37. Team reacting to Sincline's tail slap.png S6E07.55. Let him build up speed.png S6E07.59. Keith's grown up raeg face.png S6E07.65. Keith ordering cannon to fire again.png S6E07.76. How is he moving so fast she asks.png S6E07.77b. We've got to get up and attack 3.png S6E07.105. Can we do that - if he can Voltron can.png S6E07.107. Do we have a choice - we need your help Allura.png S6E07.110. Allura begins to focus and oh hai Keith.png S6E07.118a. Are we there yet Allura oh wow 2.png S6E07.130. It's more than that - can you hear your Lions talking to you.png S6E07.134. Team Voltron goes AAAAAA.png S6E07.138. And Keith as the head has gone the maddest of all.png S6E07.149. We have to get out of here - what are you talking about.png S6E07.183a. Lotor's made his choice, let's get out of here 2.png S6E07.188. Just like Lotor.png S6E07.192. Lotor's no longer a threat.png S6E07.238. Allura and Keith grim as the Castle ends.png S6E07.254. Everyone smiles in relief that the crazy actually worked.png S6E07.267. I'm so sorry Shiro - I didn't know.png S6E07.271. Team watches Allura approach Black.png S6E07.282. Team watches with mixed reactions.png S6E07.286. Team watches as the light fades annnd.png Keith (Season 6 Final).png S6E07.298. He's breathing guys it worked.png S6E07.307. Keith smiling at his team's antics.png S6E07.308. You found me - no he didn't Black did.png S6E07.309. We're glad you're back Shiro.png Paladins and Coran (Season 6 Final).png |-|Season 7= S7E01.2. I'm sure you all recognize him.png S7E01.4. Keith doesn't care about the special guest.png S7E01.5. Huh Keith and Pidge would have gotten along.png S7E01.8. And everyone but Keith raises their hands.png S7E01.13. Trust a pilot to spot the odd kid next to the window.png S7E01.16a. Now let's see what you've got 2.png S7E01.25. Huh are you talking to me.png S7E01.25a. Huh are you talking to me.png S7E01.26. Think you got what it takes.png S7E01.27. Keith is bored but Takashi is impressed.png S7E01.29. Welp proof that Keith does better with encouragement.png S7E01.31. No way Keith made it past level five.png S7E01.31a. No way Keith made it past level five 2.png S7E01.31b. No way Keith made it past level five 3.png S7E01.43. Yeah, so you owe me one.png S7E01.44. Be at this address tomorrow at 0800.png S7E01.53. Team hovering over Shiro's pod.png S7E01.62. I'll stay with Shiro cause he's important.png S7E01.74. It's going to be okay Keith.png S7E01.75a. You can't imagine all he's done for me 2.png S7E01.78. Keith viewing shuttle.png|Another minor making a mockery of Garrison security well before Katie Holt did. S7E01.79. That's the Calypso, the first ship to carry astronauts.png S7E01.81a. Shiro taken aback by Keith's nerd factor 2.png S7E01.83. I wanna help you Keith.png S7E01.115. Fight - I won't give up on you.png S7E01.121. Uh I'm getting dizzy a wee Hunk says.png S7E01.123a. Uh make it stop and Keith RAMS HIM WHUT 2.png S7E01.125. Sorry just testing my controls.png S7E01.126. Keep this up and you'll get stuck as a cargo pilot.png S7E01.127. Yeah Keith you're going to get us in trouble.png S7E01.134. For the privilege of spending the next three weeks.png S7E01.136. Think it takes more than an angry commander to phase an emo hybrid.png S7E01.137. Oh hey he does have an eye it's just a squinty one.png S7E01.138. We all know the only reason you're here.png S7E01.139. Is because of Shiro.png S7E01.140. I can outfly anyone in this building.png S7E01.142. To be fair James was asking for it he's old enough to know better.png S7E01.144b. James is lucky he didn't go Galra on him 2.png S7E01.149. Look I know I messed up.png S7E01.152. But sometimes we all need a hand.png S7E01.178. And yep Shiro was a rebel himself go figure.png S7E01.179. Shiro and Keith race across the desert.png S7E01.180. Keith zooms past Shiro.png S7E01.182. Keith thrives off competition.png S7E01.183. LOL Shiro is taking the same track as in very first ep.png S7E01.188. Whoa Keith's impressed with Shiro's reckless stunt.png S7E01.191. But I'll get you in the next race old timer.png S7E01.192. Heh I don't doubt it.png S7E01.196. You think I'm ready to try that.png S7E01.199. Keith actually thinks for a moment.png S7E01.200. Maybe I should be more patient.png S7E01.201. And keep focusing on the basics.png S7E01.204. He was a fireman right.png S7E01.207. Sound like someone I know.png S7E01.208. Shiro looks at his wrist in pain.png S7E01.209. What are those thingys on your wrist.png S7E01.214. Keith is like I know you're lying to me bruh.png S7E01.235. So are all top level meetings an open door policy or what.png S7E01.261. Meanwhile back to the stray kitten who won't leave.png S7E01.279. Meanwhile back to the vigil for a once-dead man.png S7E01.282. Oh hey Keith and oh snap the kid's gonna rip me one.png S7E01.286. Tell me the truth, tell me what's wrong.png S7E01.291. For a couple more years, then.png S7E01.293. So what are you going to do.png S7E01.310. The clone body is rejecting Shiro's consciousness.png S7E01.313. Shiro you can't do this to me again.png S7E01.316a. Shiro's coffin er pod opens and he starts breathing again 2.png S7E01.319. Keith I was dreaming.png S7E01.323. Keith helps Shiro up as team runs up.png S7E01.327. LOL both team leaders are like what dust did Lance snort.png S7E02.28. Keith Allura watching Pidge freak out over her family while Coran counts.png S7E02.32a. Cue freakout and funny faces all around 2.png S7E02.41. I suppose we need to figure out who's riding with whom.png S7E02.50. Earth seem so strange look who's talking Allura.png S7E02.57a. How come you get the smallest passengers 2.png S7E02.72. I'd gladly trade you the wolf.png S7E02.87. Oh and I finally get to play some of your Earth road games.png S7E02.88. Coran we don't know the Altean alphabet.png S7E02.89. Well then this is perfect I can teach you.png S7E02.90. Oh noez here comes the Altean alphabet song.png S7E02.110. Keith your wolf is tearing up the cargo hold.png S7E02.115. Only one of these okay two are having fun.png S7E02.124. Uh why haven't we heard from Pidge.png S7E02.128. There's a BoM rally point on a moon here.png S7E02.133. Looks like backup power has been out for a while.png S7E02.134. This base was still fully operational during my last checkin.png S7E02.137. Keith pushes Black into action.png S7E02.139. That's good, we should be able to take them out pretty easily.png S7E02.160. Hang on Hunk, I'm gonna get you out of there.png S7E02.166. Okay, everyone in formation.png S7E02.172. We run and wow is that the first time Keith's ever done that.png S7E02.188. They're trying to trap us.png S7E02.197. Everyone scan the area for anything we can use as cover.png S7E02.208. Watch out for the falling ice.png S7E02.210. Lance bring up the rear.png S7E02.219. Hey could you get this flea off me bruh.png S7E02.221. No let tiger mom handle it space dad.png S7E02.226. It's dangerous outside take this.png S7E02.237a. Meanwhile Keith wrangles Black through the ice maze 2.png S7E02.273. Well Pidge and I need help plz.png S7E03.11. I'm feeling for a secret passage.png S7E03.90. Everyone turns to face the prison door.png S7E03.105. Lotor's dead, we left him in the quintessence field.png S7E03.130a. Ezor scans the team for a target 2.png S7E03.136. Hah your defiance is adorable.png S7E03.173a. Hull breach in hangar one 2.png S7E03.180. Team Voltron wonders what is going on.png S7E03.182a. Hello little friends 2.png S7E03.184. What why are you surprised Keith.png S7E03.186. Allura is a one-punch woman lol.png S7E03.188. See you got lucky.png S7E03.187a. How many paladins to lift an Altean 2.png S7E03.192. Never better, now let's get our.png S7E03.215. Keith remotely summons his bayard but he did that in S3E06.png S7E03.218. Lance, lead the way, keep the team together.png S7E03.219a. Wait where are you going again 2.png S7E03.220. Acxa save our skin, I'm not going to leave her behind.png S7E03.230. Oh look Acxa it's your favorite Paladin.png Aww i guess it is true love.png S7E03.245. I guess this counts as a meet ugly since they're trying to off each other.png S7E03.246. Keith and Acxa get knocked through a wall.png Is that what I think it is.png S7E03.250. Acxa and Keith get ready for the boom.png Acxa with Keith.png Keith and Acxa managed to get out.png S7E03.255. Uh I just looked at the Lions and they're in worse shape.png S7E03.256. We should probably give them some time to recharge.png No one has seen you since ur fight with Lotor.png S7E03.263. After Lotor jettisoned us.png S7E03.269. So how did you end up here, helping us.png I wanted to find my own path.png S7E03.274. Thank you for saving us.png S7E04.6. Looks like some sort of game show.png S7E04.10. Uh oh looks like someone wasn't listening.png S7E04.13. Tell them what this is everybody.png S7E04.18. Bob however is amused at his announcer.png S7E04.21. Lance Pidge and.png S7E04.26. OK Keith I'm sure you know how to play our game.png S7E04.30. What did you say we'll be trapped here.png S7E04.31a. Uh oh is there an echo in here 2.png S7E04.32. I don't know who you are or what's going on.png S7E04.32b. I don't know who you are or what's going on 3.png S7E04.39. Yup we understand and you're not related to that other BOB are ya.png S7E04.44. Where your team can't see them.png S7E04.45. It's up to you to draw the people and places.png S7E04.50. LOL Keith in a binky and ponytail.png S7E04.51. Let's put blazzle hoochas on the board.png S7E04.59. A rooster - a chicken hawk - a chicken with a beard.png S7E04.63a. What is that, space chopstickes 2.png S7E04.67. Keith nods yes yes.png S7E04.70. A cave, a windy cave - what is that thing called.png S7E04.101. Hey I'm not a mind reader.png S7E04.115. Keith is Just Done lol.png|Stick a fork in him, Keith’s Done. S7E04.157. He's an important figure, someone who helped you.png S7E04.163a. Team Voltron reacts to Lance's bad answer 2.png S7E04.169a. Team Voltron is hopeful 2.png S7E04.175. Your team is starting to lose faith in you Lance.png S7E04.181. Team V spells R-O-L-O.png S7E04.182. Team Voltron spells K-I-L-L.png S7E04.200. Team Voltron sighs in relief.png S7E04.225. Team Voltron is really excited now.png S7E04.250. Who's the braniest on the team and everyone points to Pidge.png S7E04.263. Lance Pidge and Keith deciding who to write down.png S7E04.274. Keith the leader, who do you think deserves to make it out of here.png S7E04.275. I just don't wanna be stuck here for eternity with Lance.png S7E04.276. Awww, thanks man.png S7E04.286. So I guess we all get fed to the Snick or something now.png S7E04.289c. Team Voltron jumps for joy 4.png S7E04.297. No way, you guys saw that too.png S7E04.302. I bet he never met anyone worthier than us.png S7E04.304. The guy was kind of a jerk though right.png S7E05.12. We can't let this long journey make us soft.png S7E05.15. Ok everyone to your stations.png S7E05.16. Running battle simulations now.png S7E05.24. Keith grumps at them to focus.png S7E05.26. This is a good one and oh noes he's smiling.png S7E05.33a. Everyone split up to thin their numbers and oh whoops yer ded 2.png S7E05.34. LOL at Keith being shocked at getting killed by a sim.png S7E05.35. Keith you're out and wow unimpressed Mom face.png S7E05.44. Oh my gosh we really gotta come up with a name for this wolf.png S7E05.71. Pidge, can you amplify that signal.png S7E05.78. So Kolivan right whom else.png S7E05.86. If Kolivan is there maybe there'll be more Blades.png S7E05.97. Everyone stay alert.png S7E05.98. Cosmo picks up on something.png S7E05.102. What is it Keith asks.png S7E05.106. Good job boy now don't eat him until we can make him scream.png S7E05.109. Let's see what he has to say.png S7E05.130. Keith is shocked as well.png S7E05.144. He believed it was their only means of survival.png S7E05.159. There's still a few of us alive.png S7E05.166. His blade, it's flickering.png S7E05.169. A Marmoran agent's life force is connected to their Blade.png S7E05.172. My hand wtf are you talking bout.png S7E05.174. Oh snap it's creepy McBirdface.png S7E05.175. Keith draws his sword to slice.png S7E05.176. You've been using that signal to draw Blades in.png S7E05.180. A moment when time slows to a crawl.png S7E05.181. Moving in slow motion.png S7E05.182a. But then Cosmo to the rescue 2.png S7E05.187. Good boy thanks for that save.png S7E05.188. Where are we now.png S7E05.192. Keith hiding from Macidus beneath the walkway.png S7E05.193. Keith and Cosmo keep very very still.png S7E05.195. Snap snap snap can he see me.png S7E05.199. Everyone knew that jumpscare was coming right.png S7E05.202. Oh snap we need to get out of here right now.png S7E05.204. Aww quiznack how did he wind up in front of us.png S7E05.205. Keith's fear turns to anger in three two one.png S7E05.206a. Keith is getting annoyed now 2.png S7E05.209. Did I get him or just the mask.png S7E05.211. He's behind me again isn't he.png S7E05.215. Keith dodging Macidus' wild swipes.png S7E05.223. Don't you ever give up dude.png S7E05.226a. Keith runs but don't look up 2.png S7E05.227. Watch out from above Keith.png S7E05.231. Saved yet again by the wolf.png S7E05.240. Dude even Cosmo there think's you're cray cray.png S7E05.241. I think it's time to kill him boss.png S7E05.242a. Hang on we've got a mad priest to kill 2.png S7E05.243. Cosmo pops Keith behind Macidus.png S7E05.252. Zap they got Cosmo and Keith.png S7E05.275. So you gonna give up or what creepy McBirdface.png S7E05.290. Keith Pidge and Krolia gather around Kolivan.png S7E05.293. There was nothing you could do.png S7E05.303. So you're leaving yet again right Mom.png S7E05.305. It's not goodbye.png S7E05.308a. Mom hugs mean goodbye 2.png S7E05.309. Thanks for everything you taught me Mom.png S7E05.310. Keith and COME ON SHIRO LET THEM HAVE A MOMENT.png S7E05.311. Keith it's time we get going.png S7E05.313. I love you too mom.png S7E06.1. Roadtrip burnout is finally getting to Keith.png S7E06.17. We didn't plan on getting through the galactic void but.png S7E06.19. If my experience in space has taught me anything.png S7E06.39. I'm glad you're here Shiro.png S7E06.40. I had help, that's why there are five of you.png S7E06.41. No no no, THAT.png S7E06.42. Keith looks up and sees an approaching storm.png S7E06.44. Whatever it is we gotta move.png S7E06.50. Keith yelling as another lightwave hits.png S7E06.54. Is everyone all right.png S7E06.63a. Oh look Cosmo is frozen in time too 2.png S7E06.77. Pidge is there any way to get the Lions up and running.png S7E06.82. Our top priority is tethering the Lions together.png S7E06.97. We're going to have to do this one by one.png S7E06.109. Keith trying to regain control.png S7E06.119. At this point I don't even know which direction they're in.png S7E06.122. Our suits will recycle enough moisture to keep us hydrated.png S7E06.126. Many many minutes later Keith is looking tired.png S7E06.136. Perhaps it's a ship.png S7E06.137. Paladins are swarmed by approaching doves er space thingys.png S7E06.144. And wherever that is must be better than just floating around here.png S7E06.151. And many more minutes later Keith is looking pretty haggard.png S7E06.160. Anyone notice the red only appeared when Keith went aggro.png S7E06.166. And I think the attacker is Keith's subconscious.png S7E06.171a. My bayard won't work 2.png S7E06.172. We don't know where the lions are.png S7E06.175. There's nothing out there, it's just us.png S7E06.178. Keith shouldn't we sound off.png S7E06.182. I wonder how my Dad and Matt are doing.png S7E06.187. Seeing how you left us.png S7E06.189. Keith, YOU ran away.png S7E06.190a. Maybe you should have just stayed away 2.png S7E06.197. Sorry Hunk I guess I just don't know how to be a coward.png S7E06.198. Why don't you leave him alone Keith.png S7E06.202. Is there anything holding us together.png S7E06.204. What are we even doing out here.png S7E06.210. No it appears to be a single source.png S7E06.221. Keith and Allura are hopeful too.png S7E06.226. Stop, everybody stop.png S7E06.229. You're going space mad, just let us take you home.png S7E06.237. Even Keith looks punch happy.png S7E06.243a. Hunk was right, he saved us 2.png S7E06.254. Team yelling as Hunk tries to solo.png S7E06.259. But the rest of the team nab Hunk before he can get eaten.png S7E06.263. What are you guys doing, I told you to escape.png S7E06.267. I'm sorry I said those hurtful things earlier.png S7E06.269. But more importantly.png S7E06.270. It brought us together as friends.png S7E06.271. And oh hey Lion Powers Activate.png S7E06.277. We have to attack this thing with our Bayards.png S7E06.293a. It's toying with us 2.png S7E06.307. Yeah you better run.png S7E06.310. Form Voltron on Keith's mark.png S7E06.316. Keith waiting for the storm to hit.png S7E06.326. Keith spots something shocking.png S7E06.341. Well, what are we waiting for.png S7E07.13. Please get word to Voltron, we need help.png S7E07.16. Guys, are you seeing this.png S7E07.92. He managed to escape with the aid of several Garrison cadets.png S7E09.12. Keith gives the order to reverse thrusters.png S7E09.31. Keith flying the captured Galra fighter.png S7E09.35. Man Keith has a mean side eye.png S7E09.42. And a sight none of them wanted to see.png S7E09.43. DotU deja vu here we go.png S7E09.46. I can't believe this is all that's left of it.png S7E09.48a. And Lance takes point again 2.png S7E09.52. And the snap is about to hit the fan.png S7E09.59. Lance pops out to take some shots.png S7E09.62. I'll distract it, you take the shot.png S7E09.63b. Don't miss 3.png S7E09.64a. Keith leaps into action yet again 2.png S7E09.64c. Keith leaps into action yet again 4.png S7E09.65. Keith just likes being fate bait doesn't he.png S7E09.66a. Run Keith run or you'll be well done 2.png S7E09.73. I wonder how many of these things they have around.png S7E09.87. I had it no you didn't Keith.png S7E09.88. Drones send distress signals when attacked.png S7E09.91. Now let's get outta here before more show up.png S7E09.94. Keith looking taken aback by the changes.png S7E09.105a. Dad and doggo join the hug pile 2.png S7E09.112. Running for a group hug.png S7E09.127. Meanwhile Shiro is being a gentleman and the rest are standing around.png Tumblr pd97i9FCsc1vh9dm7o1 1280.png S7E09.140a. Keith looks up at Iverson's tone of voice 2.png S7E09.141a. Yes sir and wow he's actually saluting 2.png S7E09.144. I guess I wasn't exactly the best cadet back then.png S7E09.145. I probably owe you a bit of an apology too.png S7E09.146. Keith and Iverson shake hands.png S7E09.147. Ah who's this little fella.png|Look carefully in the background. Keith, Iverson, Allura, Coran and Cosmo.jpg S7E09.154. Keith's space senses are tingling.png S7E09.155. U mad bruh.png S7E09.159. Welp Keith's grown up but maybe Griffin hasn't.png S7E09.165. Sendak's forces remain at bay but.png S7E09.166a. No one else is putting up a fight against Sendak 2.png S7E09.168. Eventually all were discovered and systematically wiped out.png S7E09.183. Team Voltron escorted down to Garrison underground.png S7E09.194. This is our battleship, it's large enough to house all of the lions.png S7E09.197. Are you suggesting we willingly hand over the Lions.png S7E09.203. We have a fighting chance now that the Lions have returned.png Team Voltron, Sam and Commander Iverson.png S7E09.208. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe.png S7E09.249. Keith's whut face is still the same all these years later.png S7E09.251. Does it look like I'm okay bruh.png S7E09.252. Look, I'm not really good with talking with people.png S7E09.257. I guess there is something on you mind.png S7E09.259. But I used to daydream about coming back to a peaceful Earth.png S7E09.261. Nothing would have been greater than seeing my family.png S7E09.262. And all I keep thinking about is that I wasn't there for them.png S7E09.264. And I just, I've never felt so alone and scared.png S7E09.265. Keith looking sad and scared for a moment too.png S7E09.266. Look, Hunk, I never told you this but.png S7E09.270. But you've never backed down.png S7E09.274b. Keith goes squeaka on hugs 3.png S7E09.275. Okay, alright, we're hugging.png S7E09.275b. Okay, alright, we're hugging 3.png S7E09.275d. Okay, alright, we're hugging 5.png S7E09.276. Thank you Keith.png S7E09.278. Keith.exe has stopped working.png S7E09.281a. That's our Hunk 2.png S7E09.283. Keith and Hunk sneaking into Garrison cruiser bay.png S7E09.285. It's a trap like we couldn't see it coming.png S7E09.290. Blaster satellite that takes you out.png S7E09.294. Hunk goes oh that's it.png S7E09.323. Okay now what, now we wait.png S7E09.341. So Team B's life has been a lot more hair raising.png S7E09.342. Oh noes have we been found.png S7E09.344. Resistance member turns on the lights.png S7E09.350. Tell the resistance we're gonna get rid of the Galra.png S7E09.357. I thought the labor force was outside the encampment.png S7E09.360. Hunk is not taking the news well but then who would.png Paladins are now about to save Earth.jpg Keith and others are now saving Earth.jpg Keith with Kolivan and Krolia.png |-|Season 8= VLD_S8_E1.png Incoming message (S8E3).jpg Keith tells of the super weapon created by Ranveig.png Lance speaks to Lahn.jpg Keith and Lahn are in trouble.jpg Keith remember Weblum.png Keith rushes at Fentress.png Keith realizes who's he's up against.png Zethrid and Keith quietly face off.png He knows he's in for it.png Zethrid swings at Keith.png Zethrid grabs Keith's wrist.png Keith on the floor.png Keith realizing he's gonna get punched.png Keith gets punched by Zethrid.png Keith gets punched in the face.png I don't know what you think I did.png Zethrid clutches Keith.png Zethrid lifts Keith.png Keith and Zethrid are on a cliftside.png Zethrid grips Keith.png Imprisoned Keith.png Now you will feel what i felt..png I'm too far gone.png She'll never take me back.png All I have left is REVENGE.png Keith saved Zethrid.png Merla rescues the Paladins.jpg Time to attack - S8E12.jpg Pidge, Keith and Coran (S8E12).png Shiro and Paladins' epic final battle.png VLD_S8_E13_0350.jpg VLD_S8_E13.png Keith,_Acxa,_Zethrid_and_Ezor_(Ending).png |-|Comics= Coming soon |-|Toys and Merchandising= Voltron_basic_Keith_pu1.jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender